Me Ranting To Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik
by Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost
Summary: Because of writers block, the guys end up in my room. I start ranting to them, and in turn they help me get over my writers block without me knowing it. It's really random and stupid, I don't blame you if you don't read it. Really short one-shot.


I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh, Any Music, Nor any persons/Usernames Used. I make no money from the writing of this.

This will explain a lot to everyone. I have been wanting to write this for the last few days now

8:02PM 8-22-20--

We find today a girl with long black hair sitting at a desk in a her bedroom. The girl is known has Caitlin A.K.A Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost. From the computer loudly playing is "Black Black Heart" By David Usher. She is typing something, but stops. She hits save and closes out the Doc.

"I haven't been able to write anything for over a month now! Writers block sucks, it really does." She says to thin air.

Bakura walks into the room along with Ryou.

"And why haven't you gotten over it?" Bakura questions out loud.

She bangs her head on the desk. "I.*Bang* Don't. *Bang*. Know. *Bang*"

"Caitlin, Stop doing that." Ryou says and pulls a folding chair up by the desk. Bakura sits on the bed in the room.

"I haven't been able to finish writing anything since that last piece I uploaded. Which everyone knows is the night AB (For codename) called off the engagement. He killed my muse." She sighs and lays her head on the desk.

Ryou pats her back. "I'm sure he didn't mean too, and you were upset the other night, about some other things. Want to talk about them?"

"Kiro and I were called Mary-sues, yeah Caitlin is based off me, which is why she can't be a Mary-sue or an Anti-Sue. I am very flawed, but not overly. Gods, it bugs me"

"Gods, will you get off of that? Next you'll be bitching about butterflyneedle again, which is why you wrote that one in the first place." (Talking about the story "If your so quiet, is this too loud for you")

"Bakura! You can't say usernames on here! Cait will get into trouble." Ryou says leaning over to talk to his dark.

"Tis okay, Ryou. I am going to put this on about four different sites. Besides, "Without Me" Didn't get taken down, and her name was in it. Plus a mistake, I put Shadowrealm8181, I must have been thinking of Shadowrealm818 who is an awesome writer, and I love her stories. I had meant to put Shadowgirl1818."

"Apart Of Me" By Linkin Park starts to play has Marik and Malik enter the room. (Malik is the Yami in this, like all my other work) Marik and Malik sit on the bed with Bakura.

"What are we up to?" Marik asks the room.

"Cait is dealing with her writers block," Ryou answers

"I thought she was working on a poem the other day?" Marik leans his back against the wall, next to the bed.

"I was. I couldn't finish it. It was turning out well. It had to do with a lot of put away emotions I've felt lately. I can't finish anything now"

"Well, that sucks, now doesn't it."

"Malik, could ya be a little nice to me?"

"No."

"Well, that settles that." Bakura laughs while saying this.

"Ooh, another thing. Someone thought That Kiro was a split personality." Cait says switching the music player to "Going Under" By Evanescence.

"Don't they know this is made up just for fun? They must be crazy." Marik says has he gets off the bed. He walks over to the desk and leans over Cait. He takes the mouse and changes the song to "U better Fear Me" From the Yu-Gi-Oh Movie.

Cait rolls her shoulders. "You know something. All my fan-fiction sucks, badly. My stories that aren't fan-fiction turn out great, these even have bad grammar. I need a beta reader, who can put up with my crazy randomness."

"I really don't think you'll find one." Ryou answers sadly

"I know. Anyways, are you guys staying the night? So we can all go to Battle City 2" Cait says turning off the music player. Marik gives her the evil eye.

Everyone nods their heads 'yes'.

"Okay then. Well I need to go find my Yami. We should all get some sleep, don't wanna miss out on the big day tomorrow." Cait leaves the room to go find Kiro.

"Do you think she realizes that she finished this?" Ryou asks as he starts to moves boxes against the wall, so he can lay out sleeping bags.

"Not really." Bakura answers. He sinks up behind his hikari and wraps his arms around him. "Let Kiro deal with her hikari, I'd much rather deal with mine.

Malik and Marik have taken to the same idea.

I really don't care right now who gets pissed about this. I was writing it to help get over my block, and explain why I haven't updated. I might update some stuff on Monday if I can get over this writers block. I know tomorrow I will care who is upset by this, I am just too tried to care right now.

I really am looking for a beta for my fan-fiction. The person who was going to, can not now, I understand her reasons, they are very good.

If anyone wants to MST any of my stories, go ahead. I think it'd be funny to read them, and I would review it (Not flame) So that is fine by me. I know my fan-fiction sucks, and so yeah.

Thanks to all who read this. review/comment if you wish. Good night.


End file.
